


F*** You, Darling

by minikawa



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: (or an attempt at one), Character Study, Internal Monologue, M/M, Swearing, Unrequited Love, bjorn just has a rlly big crush and he doesn't know how to deal with it, slightly OOC, tsundere bjorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: His loyalty was written in the blood he shed for Askeladd, both his own and that of his enemies. May the Gods strike him down if he were to ever leave Askeladd’s side.However, Bjorn’s undying devotion didn’t erase how frustrating Askeladd could be.And by the Gods, he was frustrating.





	F*** You, Darling

Bjorn followed Askeladd everywhere. No doubt he admired his leader’s intellect, strength, and cunning, but even if he found some of Askeladd’s decisions rather questionable, he was still the first to rise to the captain’s side. Anybody who dared to object was quickly met with Bjorn’s fist on his skull. 

His loyalty was written in the blood he shed for Askeladd, both his own and that of his enemies. May the Gods strike him down if he were to ever leave Askeladd’s side. 

However, Bjorn’s undying devotion didn’t erase how frustrating Askeladd could be.

And  _ by the Gods,  _ he was frustrating. 

Askeladd was just so damn smug all the time it wasn’t even funny. He had every right to be: none of the men could ever remember a time when their leader had ever led them to failure. And besides, no one would follow a man who wasn’t sure of himself. But that didn’t stop Bjorn from being annoyed with Askeladd’s arrogance. His pre-battle boasts were as obnoxious as they were inspiring. He was always so sure that whatever crazy ass plan he had up his sleeve was going to work...and sure, they did every time, but that didn’t stop Bjorn from secretly asking “what ifs” to himself. Had Askeladd been any other self-assured asshole, he would have surely plucked the bastard’s eyes from his skull. But Askeladd’s cockiness had a charm to it, charisma that kings could only dream of. 

So Bjorn would just sigh and follow Askeladd to whatever hellstorm the band had gotten themselves into. 

And then, there was the secrecy. Bjorn scowled to himself. Damn Askeladd and his secrets. There was no telling what that bastard was thinking, or what insane move he would pull next. Bjorn knew that his leader was ambitious—it sparked in his cunning blue eyes (eyes that Bjorn felt he could get lost in, but that’s besides the point). But whatever aspirations he had, he kept to himself. This made him dangerous. There was no hiding that Askeladd would do anything, betray anyone, if it meant achieving his goals. There was no stopping him from severing the heads of his own men if they got in the way. 

Secrets were lethal. But even then...Bjorn still trusted Askeladd. 

It was beyond reason, he kept telling himself, to trust a man that would not even return the gesture. Sure, Askeladd had faith in Bjorn’s ability as a warrior and as a second-in-command...but his thoughts, his plans, his goals were all a mystery. 

_ Damn it.  _ Bjorn grimaced as he plucked at the mushrooms in the ground. He felt stupid and petty. A man had every right to his own private life, and he respected that. Besides, it was hypocritical of him to think this way. Bjorn himself was never one for sharing every detail about his own life. He never wasted his breath on idle chatter. It was foolish of him to expect differently from Askeladd. 

But he had stood by Askeladd’s side for a decade. For more than ten years, Bjorn crushed the bones of warriors on Askeladd’s command. He endured every blade cutting against his skin, every arrow that had pierced his armour. He bled for him, killed for him, and by the gods, he would do it over and over again. 

For him. 

And still, Bjorn doubted Askeladd’s trust in him. And the thought—he felt so pathetic to admit it— _ wounded  _ him. It pierced him deeper than any sword nor arrow. It didn’t matter how much blood he shed for Askeladd. He would never ask for much of his captain, but…

The one thing he wanted, was the one thing he could never have.

Bjorn clenched his fist, nearly crushing the mushrooms in his hand. He tossed them into his basket with frustration. 

“Fuck you, Askeladd,” he growled under his breath. “Fuck you.”

“At least buy me a drink first.”

Startled, Bjorn instantly whipped around, blade unsheathed in an instant. Askeladd stood there and laughed, smirking at him with that familiar, arrogant, heart-stopping smirk. 

Bjorn wanted to be mad. But when Askeladd smiled like that, he simply didn’t have the strength to be. 

_ Fuck you, Askeladd. _

**Author's Note:**

> First Vinland Saga fic, woohoo! 
> 
> This whole ass fic is just me projecting my frustrating-ass feelings/crush for Askeladd onto Bjorn lmao. I apologize for any OOCness that this may have ensued 
> 
> Title is inspired by Uplift Spice's song "F*** Darling" :D


End file.
